Bitter, Sweet Love
by OVEGI
Summary: This is my first HTF fanfiction. Summary is inside. Story contains some swearing or more, drugs, alcohol, partial violence, semi-rape/molestation, S&M, and lemony smut. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N:** Hello there! I haven't made fanfics in a while so I decided to start fresh. I'm real busy this year so if it takes me a long time to update please patient. By next year I won't be so busy. This is my first HTF fanfic. I really like the show even though its gory. This is a ShiftyxFlaky fanfic and probably one of the first ones. This is of course a humanized version. Just to let you know this fanfic contains some S&M and semi-rape/molestation . Don't like, don't read. So without further a do, enjoy! **I do not own HTF only my story!**

**Summary**

A bitter-sweet relationship with two unlikely people. Flaky, a shy yet confident teacher, falls in love with a self minded green haired business man in Happy Tree Town. He is demeanor and serious. He's fond of her and decides to be involved in a relationship with her but it's not just that lovey-dovey, vanilla relationship. Shifty is thinking of an erotic one and wants her to agree on it. Eventually she does which makes the start of their naughty relationship. The only problem is that he hides many secrets about his past. Does she know who Shifty really is? Does she know what he really does? Is she safe around him? She will soon find out.

**Bitter, Sweat Love**

**Chapter 1**

It was another delighting day in Happy Tree Town. The Happy Tree Town Citizens were enjoying their morning in their peaceful homes. A red-headed woman, Flaky, left her house to her car. She was wearing a beige sweater with a black skirt along with black knee highs and brown boots. She two clips in her head that fall out easily when she's nervous. She slowly entered her car and drove off to Happy Tree Town Elementary School. She smiled as she drove past Pop's house. He's gotten a lot older. She remembered that he used to look young and handsome when she was a Freshman. He still is handsome. Just not...young. She's also happy that she teaches his son. He's such a bright student but he gets hurt a little too often.

She passed a gym where she saw Disco Bear running on the treadmill through the window. Everyone knows he's trying to lose weight but it looks like he was born with the fat. Flaky wouldn't necessarily call him fat though. He just needs to get some build and flirt will get him nowhere. The thought of Disco Bear getting muscles by flirting made her laugh a bit.

Then, she went past an unfamiliar house. It was a really big house. It wasn't close to the other house on the street. Someone rich probably lives in a house like the one she saw. No one was outside though. It looked dark like no one lived there. She never saw that house before. Was that house new?

Soon Flaky was at the school and parked her car at the "Teacher's Only" parking spot. She exited the car and entered the school building.

"Ah," she said. "Happy Tree Town Elementary! It's good to see you again."

Flaky was always a bright teacher. That's one of the reasons why the students love her. She's also shy but only around unfamiliar people. She gets nervous when dealing suggestive situations. She saw students walking down the halls and smiled at them. They smiled back which made her feel even happier. The happiness quickly went away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched causing the clips fall out her hair. She turned her head as slow as possible. She gave a sigh of relief when it was Splendid, the school principal. He had on a white button-up shirt with a red tie along with black slacks. His hair was a little ragged but it did look good. He gave a warm smile.

"Hey Miss Flaky," he greeted.

"H-hey," she replied still shaking from the sudden scare.

"Always on time like the usual, huh?"

She giggled. "Yep."

Splendid always knew how to make her laugh or even chuckle from time to time. Flaky liked that. They stared at each other for a moment until he cleared his throat.

"Well, I need to get back to my office," he told her. "See you at lunch!"

"Kay."

She noticed her clips were still on the floor and picked them up and put them back in her hair. _I have to buy some new clips one day, _she thought as she walked down the hall to her class room. She saw her students waiting for her. They were standing near the door grinning ear to ear at her. Once she came up to her they charged at her for a hug.

"MISS FLAKY!" they cheered.

She loved her students so much. Many of the teachers at the school work there because they get paid. Flaky on the other hand is not like that. She does like getting paid but she likes seeing her students even more. She liked their kindness towards each other. She like their kindness towards her. She liked the smiles on their faces every time they saw her. She like their determined faces when it comes to working and tests. She hugged them all back. They were like her own kids. One a the students let go and looked at her. He grinned.

"Miss Flaky, you smell like strawberries," he told her.

"It's the perfume I have on," she replied.

"Nice."

They all broke the hug and went inside the classroom. The kids put their things away and quickly sat in their seats with their homework ready from last night. She collected each and every student's work. She stopped when one of them didn't have it. She gave a disappointed look.

"Hey kiddo, what happened?" she asked. "I thought you said you were going to do your homework."

The boy looked down at his hands in embarrassment.

"I was going to but my mommy bought me a new game so I played that all day," he answered.

_So cute! _She thought then shook her head away from that thought. She reassured him with a warm smile. He looked up and looked back down at his hands still upset with himself. She patted his head causing him to blush.

"Hey now don't get upset," she said softly. "This was a first but next time do your homework first and then play video games."

The boy smiled back and nodded. She collected the rest of their homework and sat at her desk to check them.

* * *

**Later:**

The students got ready for lunch and Flaky walked them down to the cafeteria.

"Have a nice lunch," she chimed.

She turned around and headed towards the teachers' lounge. She hummed a song as she was walking then, suddenly she fell to the ground causing her clips to once again, fall out. She rubbed her head and realized someone had bumped into her.

"Are you okay?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

She continued to rub her head then opened her eyes. She saw a dark green haired man looking down at her. He was wearing a green shirt with a black vest and a dark green tie. He wore glasses that were sitting on the bridge of his nose revealing his gray, intense eyes. He picked up his green fedora, putting it on his head and stuck out his hand. Flaky stared at it. The man cocked his head with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't need help?" he asked.

She shook her head out of her thoughts and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up.

"Sorry about that," he told her. "I was in a hurry and accidentally bumped into you."

"I-it's okay," she replied. She remembered that she was super shy around people she didn't know.

"I didn't hurt you or anything, right?" He looked at her up and down trying to see if there was a bruise or a scratch.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine."

He smiled then looked at her again. "Say, what's your name?"

"M-my name's Fl-Flaky."

"Nice to meet you Flaky. My name's Shifty. I came here to talk to someone but now I find myself talking to you." He chuckles. "Is your voice always that shaky?"

"No, it only gets shaky around people I don't know or someone scares me."

"Anyone ever call you Shaky Flaky?"

She giggled. He reminded her of Splendid but more good-looking or "hot" as the students put it. His intense eyes stared into her's. It kinda scared her but not that much. His smile went to a grin when he heard her giggle. Then, he looked at her lunch bag on the ground. He points at it.

"Looks like you'll miss your lunch break," he told her.

"Oh!" she shouted then picked up her bag. "Thanks for telling me that."

"No problem! Now, go have your lunch."

She smiled. "Will I see you again?"

"Of course! I live near this school, y'know. I'll stop by here sometime again to chat with you."

"Alright. See ya!" Flaky turned and headed for the teachers' lounge.

"Wait!" called Shifty.

She turned around. "Hm?"

"If you see me without a fedora and wearing a scarf, that's not actually me. I have a twin brother. Okay bye!" He ran back and she didn't see him after that.

"A twin brother, huh?"

Flaky entered the lounged making all eyes go on her. She laughed nervously. They presumed their talking among one another. She saw splendid talking to his secretary, Petunia. She sat next to him. He stopped talking to Petunia and looked Flaky. He smiled.

"You're late," he said. "That isn't like you Flaky!"

"I bumped into someone and we started to have a chat," she explained.

"Anyway, I was just telling Petunia here how all the students love you." That made her blush.

"I-I know. They're such sweet angels."

"We need more teachers like you around here. It'd be nice to see more students brighten up in this school. What do you think?"

"I agree sir," says Petunia.

"Um, are you trying to tell me that you're planning to fire these teachers and replace them with new ones?" Flaky asked unsure.

"That's right," he whispered.

Flaky looked shocked. "Why are you going to do that?"

"Most of these teachers are bitter to the students and only care about the money."

"I know that but what if that's the only job they can get?"

"They're teachers. They can work at a different job."

"Fine. Just fire them during the summer because if you do it now, you might not be able to find new teachers."

Splendid scratched his chin. "I suppose you're right. Thank you Miss Flaky." The face he made when he said thank you looked like a more "I want you Miss Flaky" which scared her but she shook it off. She began eating her lunch which was salad. The teachers' lounge was a "No Nut Zone" because of Flaky's high allergic reaction towards any kind of nut. The last time some brought nuts in the lounge, they had to take her to the hospital. With that new rule Splendid put up, no nuts are allowed. They continued talking til break was over and she went to get her students. One of them were complaining how she got ketchup on her new shirt which made Flaky laugh a little. They went in their seats and waited for their next lesson.

* * *

**Later**

Soon the day was over and the children went home. Flaky sighed. It was such a long day. She was going to go home, watch TV, cook herself some dinner, and relax. She picked up her purse and headed out the classroom. She was stopped by Splendid's voice.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked holding her clips.

"Oh!" she shouted as she took them and put them in her hair. "They always fall out. Thanks Splendid."

He smiled. "No problem Miss Flaky. See you tomorrow." Then he walked away.

Flaky exited the school and was reunited with her beloved car. She got in the car and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it! Tell me what you think? I'd appreciate it if you did. So Flaky finally met Shifty. I put it in a little corny though because a lot of love stories/movies/shows have the two main characters bump into each other. I couldn't really think of anything else. I'm thinking of having Flippy in this story. He's going to be Shifty's friend who has a multiple personality disorder? How does that sound? Anyway, I'll update ASAP. If not, PLEASE be patient. See ya.


End file.
